deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diment
|-|God of the Universe= Diment is a minor character of SuperSaiyan2Link's Wattpad series, The Dragon King's Son. You can find the original rough story here. Note: The story is currently in a complete redevelopment stage. Story elements and abilities listed below are subject to change. Diment is the God of the Universe, who tracked down and trained Akihiro Dragoscale for his upcoming battle against Mephistopheles. Although his allegiance is completely unknown, Diment is known for making random decisions based on his mood. Hence the creation of the universe. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Diment vs Zaiko (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 'Possible Opponents' * Omni-King (Dragon Ball Super) * The-One-Above-All (Marvel Comics) Backstory Little is known about Diment, aside from the fact that he created the known universe on a whim. He is all powerful, but has never been recorded to have interfered in mortal doings until his meeting and subsequent interactions with Akihiro Dragoscale on Earth. Appearance/Personality Diment, in his physical form, is seen as a tall, transparent purple-skinned man, with purple aura surrounding him. Very energetic and known for random behavior, Diment compliments eccentrics and great fighting abilities, as he finds they are the most entertaining of all mortal life. Personal Stats Name: Diment Origin: The Dragon King's Son Gender: Unknown (Generally seen as Male) Age: Unknown Classification: Deity Date of Birth: Unknown Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Weight: Infinite Height: Infinite Family: None Handedness: Unknown Eye Color: None Hair Color: None Martial Status: None Status: Alive Affiliation: Decides his actions based on what he believes fate would dictate. Stats Note: While, as of '''07/14/18', Diment does not have his own page on the FC/OCVS Battles Wiki, the format for pages, along with their tiering system, is quite intriguing and very neatly designed. Thus it has been very clearly incorporated in this page.'' VS Battles Tier: At least 3-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Universe level (Created the known universe, likely more) Speed: Massively FTL (Has shown himself to be superior to Akihiro, and is implied to be superior to Mephistopheles) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universe Class Durability: Universe level Stamina: Incredibly high. Created everything in the universe and has lived for an immeasurable amount of time without any known points of fatigue. Range: Incredible range. Can appear seemingly anywhere at any given time, from what has been shown. Intelligence: Highly intelligent about all that in his own universe. Knows all about all that of which he created, although that is the extent of his knowledge. Weaknesses: While having incredible stats, Diment is not an invincible god. Anybody over his level of power should realistically be able to overpower him. Mary Sue Test Score 16 Being a God who doesn't interfere in any troubles with the plot and doesn't have any enemies, Diment is a minor character that does not at all resemble a Gary Stu. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Gods Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Magic Users Category:Original Characters Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:The Dragon King's Son Characters Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Completed Profile Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Protagonist Category:Book Combatants